Money in the Bank 2014
Money in the Bank 2014 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, which took place on June 29, 2014 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the fifth annual Money in the Bank pay-per-view. Background Money in the Bank featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. After previous champion Daniel Bryan was stripped of the title due to injury (and subsequent surgery), Stephanie McMahon announced on the June 9 edition of Raw that instead of being for a championship contract, the titular Money in the Bank ladder match at this event would instead be for the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship itself. On the [[June 2, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|June 2 edition of Raw]], Alberto Del Rio qualified for the match by defeating Dolph Ziggler. On the [[June 9, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|June 9th edition of Raw]], Triple H placed Randy Orton into the match, and United States Champion Sheamus and Cesaro defeated Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett and Rob Van Dam, respectively, to qualify for the match. On the [[June 13, 2014 Smackdown results|June 13th episode of SmackDown]], Bray Wyatt qualified for the match after defeating Dean Ambrose (with interference from Seth Rollins). On the [[June 16, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|June 16 edition of Raw]], Roman Reigns qualified for the match by winning a 20-man battle royal, and John Cena won the last spot in the match, having qualified by defeating Kane in a Stretcher match. During the John Cena–Bray Wyatt feud, WWE Tag Team Champions Jimmy and Jey Uso would insert themselves in the rivalry alongside Cena to ensure his matches with The Wyatt Family were fair and to counteract Wyatt Family members Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. At Payback, the Usos would once again be in Cena's corner to even the odds and in the process, Cena defeated Bray Wyatt in a Last Man Standing match to culminate the feud. The next night on Raw, Rowan and Harper would shift their attention to the Usos. They then defeated the latter in a non-title tag team match on the June 2 edition of Raw. Due to this win, they earned a match for the Tag Team Championship at the PPV. On the June 17 episode of Main Event, Seth Rollins announced that a traditional Money In The Bank ladder match would take place at the PPV. The winner of this match will receive a briefcase with a contract that entitles him to a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at any date, place, and time of his choosing within the next year. Rollins also announced himself as the first participant in the match. On the [[June 23, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|June 23 episode of Raw]], it was announced that Daniel Bryan will have an exclusive interview on the Kickoff show before the event on the WWE Network. On the [[June 17, 2014 Main Event results|June 17 episode of Main Event]], WWE Divas Champion Paige was defeated by Naomi in a non-title match. This would set up a title match at the PPV, with Paige defending against Naomi. At Payback, after they lost to RybAxel, Cody Rhodes told his brother, Goldust, that he deserves a better partner than him. Following Payback, Goldust was unsuccessful in defeating Rybaxel with his new partners, chosen for him by Cody. On the June 16 episode of Raw, Cody debuted as Stardust and teamed with his brother to defeat Rybaxel. On the June 24 edition of Main Event, Rybaxel challenged Stardust and Goldust to a match at the pay-per-view, which was accepted by Goldust and Stardust on the June 27 edition of SmackDown. Fandango replaced Summer Rae with Layla as his dance partner and valet. On the May 19 edition of Raw, Rae returned and attacked Layla. They continued to attack each other and interfere in Fandango's matches, thus setting up a match at the pay-per-view, with Fandango as the special guest referee. Following Payback, Big E and Rusev continued to attack each other. On the June 23 edition of Raw, Rusev attacked Big E after his match with distraction from Lana. On the June 27 edition of SmackDown, Big E attacked Rusev and thus setting up a match at the pay-per-view. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) © defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (13:13) *Paige © defeated Naomi to retain the WWE Divas Championship (7:10) *Adam Rose defeated Damien Sandow (4:13) *Seth Rollins defeated Rob Van Dam, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston & Dean Ambrose in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Title contract (23:14) *The Rhodes Brothers (Stardust & Goldust) defeated RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) (7:45) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Big E (7:17) *Layla defeated Summer Rae (with Fandango as Special Guest Referee) (3:45) *John Cena defeated Sheamus, Bray Wyatt, Alberto Del Rio, Cesaro, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns & Kane in a WWE World Heavyweight Title Ladder Match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (26:30) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release * Money in the Bank 2014 on DVD External links * Money in the Bank 2014 Official Website * Money in the Bank 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net * Money in the Bank 2014 at Online World of Wrestling * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:Money in the Bank (PPV)